


windows

by emibau



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Other, Platonic fic, idk how to tag, mcyt - Freeform, ranboo forgets technoblade, techno has a hard time with feelings, this is based off of a drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emibau/pseuds/emibau
Summary: technoblade likes to look outside his windows. the world sometimes ruins that.
Kudos: 32





	windows

**Author's Note:**

> please please please support the artist that inspired this fic! they are redvalient on instagram:)

Windows are a little too easy to see through.

Yet, Technoblade sits back as he observes the outside from his window. He hasn’t been spotted yet, his forearms crossed on the frame, simply watching as his neighbors interacted with each other. He couldn’t quite hear them, but he was content from where he was.

They seemed to be having quite the conversation, at least. The stray Phil had picked up from the remains of L’manburg had returned, seemingly in a state of distress. This wasn’t anything unusual, the half enderman boy was often seemingly in a state of distress. His gaze was almost unnerving, Techno found, whether he was happy or not. Phil looked confused. 

Bored with the silence, and figuring that they wouldn’t mind if he popped in, he shut the windows closed and rolled down the baby blue sleeves he now donned. It wasn’t a very far walk from his door, stepping over the snow as he trudged forwards.

The mood almost changed by the time he got there, blinking quietly as their voices got louder. Something about Ranboo’s memory, which was… new. Techno presumed the boy was somewhat forgetful, but he had never talked about it before. He tuned in further as he got closer.

“Who is that behind you, Phil?” The boy tilted his head, pointing an ivory finger at the pig-like man. Who was he? Nice trick, kid. Techno snorted as he casually walked up behind Phil. 

“Technoblade? You know him. Phil questioned, turning his head to look at him. Techno raised an eyebrow, letting out a small “eh?” as Ranboo blinked at him. Techno didn’t quite understand, considering he had spent a considerable amount of time with the ender boy.

“No… I don’t.” Ranboo shook his head, shrugging absentmindedly. It rolled off his shoulders with a matter of fact tone, peering back and forth between Techno and Phil. Phil was just as puzzled, and Techno couldn’t help but feel his stomach drop. 

“So… you remember me, but not him?” Phil slowly sounded out, looking worriedly towards the man behind him. Techno had yet to say a word, yet to let anything show on his face except a slight amount of confusion. Ranboo knew him. Why was he saying he didn’t? He remembered Phil. Techno was almost sure he had spent more time with the kid than Phil had. 

“Well, yeah. You let me live here. You’re Phil.” He laughed, genuinely, lightheartedly. He almost sounded incredulous, looking at the two as if they were crazy. Techno dragged his hand down his face, cracking a bittersweet smile. Phil was cringing, grimacing through the thought of Ranboo forgetting. This was a bigger problem. 

Techno shrugged, turning his shoulder to the situation as his face dropped into his normal, set emotion. “It’s alright. It doesn’t really matter to me anyway.” He stated, not waiting for a response as he began to walk away. Phil began talking lowly in the background, but Techno wouldn’t bring himself to look. 

There was a reason he didn’t make friends. 

Ranboo couldn’t help it. It stung like salt in a papercut. Just a normal night, with a normally forgetful boy, and his normal true friend. 

As he stepped into the window, a slice number than before, he stared at the two now frantically sharing words. Ranboo was peering back and forth at the frames, Techno staring through the holes. 

Sometimes, he thinks about replacing his windows. 


End file.
